


Shut up and dance, angel!

by Rubythebowl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 一切尘埃落定之后，阿兹拉斐尔决定加入社区交际舞兴趣小组，而克罗里经常去接他，并当着人类的面喊他“天使”。其中一个人类会错了意，并邀请拉斐尔带克罗里参加他们的交际舞晚会。





	Shut up and dance, angel!

**Author's Note:**

> 柏拉图，没有直接的爱情描写。是小甜饼！写了很想写的两个梗：克罗里喜欢在人类面前叫拉斐尔“天使”，以及天使不知道恶魔失去的那个最好的朋友就是自己。

伦敦时间星期四下午五点，恶魔克罗里降临在苏活区一条店铺低矮精致的商业街。载他前来的坐骑——一辆崭新的黑色古董宾利拐了最后一个大弯，在挂着“舞曲西点”木招牌的店门前猛然刹车，一半前轮已经轧上了人行道。但恶魔显然对此并不关心。他伸出穿着黑色牛仔裤的细瘦长腿从驾驶座钻出来，完全掩盖在墨镜下的黄色眼睛转了转，将目光落在正推门出来的那群人身上。  
或者说，具体一点，是落在混在那群人类间的天使身上。  
天使阿兹拉斐尔，另一方面来说，则降临的更早一些。他已经在苏活区呆了好几个世纪，而对于“舞曲西点”来说，降临时间可以精确到从上个月开始每周的周二到周四，下午两点半到五点。这家生意一般的甜点店为了支付租金，会在这段时间里将原本用于喝下午茶的玻璃房清空，租给社区业余交际舞兴趣小组来当练习场地。常来书店看书的琼斯太太就是这个小组的一员，也是她邀请天使加入他们的练舞团队中的。阿兹拉斐尔对琼斯的印象不错，一部分是因为他对大部分人类的印象都不错，另一部分是因为琼斯太太从不买书。阿兹拉斐尔最喜欢此类顾客，他们会时不时进来装模作样地翻看一番，和店主聊上两句，蹭杯茶喝，也许拿起一本读个几小时，但离去时除了善意的微笑不会带走任何一本他珍贵的藏书。这对混迹人间的天使维持自己二手书商的假面和绝不想与别人分享的藏书很有帮助，也避免他用冷冰冰的态度赶走想要购买书籍的顾客时内心产生出难以忽略的愧疚感。不管怎么说，琼斯是个讨人喜欢的常客，加伏特舞步看起来毫无复活的苗头，而下一个末日并不急着到来，所以天使为何不能在闲余时间加入交际舞小组呢？这基本无害。  
“克罗里先生又来接您了。”琼斯太太谢过帮她打开门的天使，瞟了一眼对面黑漆漆的一团，语气轻快地说。“是的。”阿兹拉斐尔满心欢喜地微笑起来，他们又将共用美味的晚餐，而由克罗里来“奇迹般地”订座，稍后经过餐厅等候区那些穿着讲究却饥肠辘辘的人类时，他心中的负罪感会稍微减弱一些。恶魔冲他点头致意，抬起一只手示意掌中和他全身黑色对比鲜明的白色冰激凌甜筒，“天使，你出来的有点儿晚了！”这话带着点责备，虽然事实是天使就算晚出来一年，那块小小的冰冻甜点也不会融化哪怕千分之一。  
阿兹拉斐尔连忙小跑几步，有些讨好地小心接过冰淇淋，嘟哝了些感激和赞美的好话。带墨镜的恶魔回给他一个只是看上去不怀好意的笑容，转身坐进车里。天使决定像个人类一样站在路边把甜点吃完，毕竟自己的恶魔好友非常宝贝他这辆失而复得的崭新古董。而这时，威尔先生，交际舞小组的小头目凑了过来，“饭前吃太凉不太好，拉斐尔先生。”这衣着讲究的老头儿皱着眉头说，表情十分严肃。天使不会因此怪罪他，毕竟这是他作为新晋外公的职业病。他不好意思地笑了笑，“谢谢关心！我会、呃，晚些吃饭的。”  
“快点上车，天使！”克罗里从驾驶座探出头，朝他大喊了一声。“等我吃完这个！”天使说，但对方没等他回答已经缩了回去。真是条动作敏捷的滑溜老蛇。  
“他的嘴可真甜……对了，拉斐尔先生，”威尔笑着站在一旁，“下周的周六，我们要举行交际舞晚会。”他从怀里掏出张传单，递给吃完甜筒，刚用手绢擦干净手指的天使。“如果你想的话，欢迎你带‘另一半’来参加。”威尔在他看传单的时候说，阿兹拉斐尔对他的用词有些困惑：“另一半？”  
“呃，同伴，伴侣，男朋友，还是你们已经结婚了？”老威尔看起来像是担心自己不自觉地冒犯到一向和善的练舞好友，他试着说了一串代指词想要找到正确的那个，但拉斐尔的表情只是越来越疑惑，于是他最终放弃了：“——克罗里。我是说，你可以带克罗里先生来。这很利于增进感情。”  
“哦！”天使脸上的疑惑终于融化为感激和快乐的笑容，他把传单小心地叠好收起来，握了握威尔的手：“好的，谢谢，感激不尽。如果他同意，我很高兴和他一起参加晚会。回见！”  
他终于钻进发动机已经轰鸣很久的古董车，一秒之后，那辆黑车以极快的速度如同火箭发射般一溜烟消失在长街尽头。  
“谢谢你来接我，还给我带冰淇淋。”阿兹拉斐尔坐在副驾驶座，稍微倾过身子看向没怎么在认真开车的恶魔，用他一贯的天使语气说。每次他这么说话时，克罗里都觉得他在朝自己抛洒蜜糖和花瓣，或者用放大镜把太阳光全都导到自己的方向。他不自在地扭了扭身子，少见地观测路况，声音模糊地回应：“没什么，随手的事。”  
“不过威尔先生说饭前吃太凉不太好。”天使说，好像在思考是否应该听从人类的建议，毕竟如果这具躯体也不好用了，他总不能再去找敌基督要求售后维修吧。  
“威尔先生只会胡说八道，别听他的。”恶魔不赞同地说，“你是天使，想吃什么吃什么。”  
“好吧。”天使说，“但他也说过你对我很好。”  
“这个……”克罗里的声音有点打哏，他不情不愿地晃晃头，“也不能一竿子打死，你知道，哈斯塔有时候还能说点儿人话呢。”  
不知道这算不算不好的行为，但有时候阿兹拉斐尔乐于看到他的恶魔伙伴吃瘪。但他马上就被神圣的罪恶感包围，于是连忙安抚：“你说得对。克罗里，你的确挺好……”天使把这要命的四个字母吞下喉咙，“我是说坏……嗯，”他停下来思考了一下，“挺你的。”  
“我。”克罗里勾起嘴角歪头看他。  
“我想说点好话，”拉斐尔乖乖地承认，“只是不想再被你摁在墙上，那滋味儿并不好受。”  
恶魔张开嘴好像要说点什么，却没发出声音。他猛打了两把方向盘，天使一把抓住窗边的把手来稳住自己的身子。有一段时间，车里没人说话。然后恶魔小心翼翼地开口，“是我身上的恶魔味儿吗？”  
“什么？”天使没听清。恶魔转向他，表情有点受伤，“是因为我身上有什么难闻的恶魔味吗？虽然我不像他们一样喜欢养蛤蟆和蠕虫做宠物，只是养了些绿叶植物……”  
“什么？哦天哪，不，我不是这个意思！”阿兹拉斐尔懊恼地说，鉴于他刚才无意间伤害了好友的感情，“我知道你什么味儿。大部分时间，你闻起来很舒心。你是最好闻的恶魔。只是……这个肢体交流。”他比划了一下，虽然克罗里知道他指的是什么，可真是完全看不出来他在比划什么，“这有点太过亲密了。”  
“太过亲密。”恶魔木然地重复。他们的车子驶过一家灯火通明的酒吧，夜幕还没降临，就有年轻的情侣旁若无人地站在街角热吻。克罗里想就算他们从出生起就躺在医院里两个并排的摇篮中，算到现在也不过只认识了二十年。唉，人类。  
“我想，”他清了清嗓子，目视前方，“也许经历了这一切之后我能够容忍你偶尔说我很好，天使。”  
“哦！”阿兹拉斐尔快乐地说，“太好了。那我也就不记恨你说我是个混球的事了。”  
“如果你好心仔细回想，”克罗里嘶嘶地说，“我当时说的是‘你这个讨人喜欢的混球’。”  
天使咯咯地笑了起来。恶魔探过身子，随便抓起一张CD塞进音响里。这真的无所谓，鉴于你不管塞什么进去，弗雷迪·墨丘利永远掌握着麦克风。果不其然，摇滚乐马上充斥了整个车厢。  
♪I’ve been with you such a long time ♪You are my sunshine♪  
阿兹拉斐尔探过身去，试图听清嘈杂背景中的歌词。  
♪And I want you to know ♪That my feelings are true ♪I really love you♪  
“嗯，这首歌挺……挺特别的。”他说，转过头去瞧身边的人，“它叫什么？”  
“我哪知道。”恶魔快速地回答，有点气急败坏，“我只知道它曾是一张莫扎特。”车子一个急刹，差点把两个人都甩出去。克罗里迅速熄火，音乐戛然而止。他打了个响指，天使那侧的车门哐地一下打开去，差点扇飞路过的行人，引起几声尖叫和咒骂。  
“走吧。”恶魔对着天使不赞同的瞪视报以一个蛇般的坏笑，“让我诱惑你去吃顿丰盛的晚餐。”他夸张地做了一个绅士的鞠躬，天使非常配合地将手指放在恶魔的手心。他们一起走进了餐厅。  
直到古董宾利歪斜着停在书店前的路口，阿兹拉斐尔才想起怀里那张传单的事儿。他已经下了车，只好捏着车门，叫住要坐回去的恶魔：“克罗里！”  
恶魔闻声看过来，“什么？”  
“呃、”天使红着脸，从怀里掏出那张折的整齐的传单，在恶魔的面前小心展开：“交际舞小组下周六有个晚会。威尔建议我邀请你一起去。”  
“交际舞？”恶魔用近乎厌恶的语气说出这个单词，好像它多么难以入耳，“不，我不……”  
“哦……”阿兹拉斐尔似乎已经意料到了拒绝，他耷拉下眉毛、肩膀以及举着传单的双手，用心碎的声音说，“那好吧……”  
“我不会跳。”克罗里迅速说，“但是我可以学。下周六没问题的。”  
“克罗里——”天使抬起头，用那双闪闪发亮的浅色眼睛欢喜且感动地看向恶魔，甜腻地拖长尾音，“谢谢你。你真好。”  
“我觉得我该给每月你用那个词形容我的次数加个限额。”恶魔嘟囔着揉了揉自己的头发，“晚安了，阿兹。”  
“晚安，克罗里。”天使站在书店前，朝坐进车里的恶魔挥手，笑眯眯的，“后天请你去吃寿司！”  
那辆古董车以超慢的时速缓缓驶离了这个天使驻扎的街角。

克罗里一向不会拒绝派对。这是最适合施展诱惑的场所，当人类被酒精、药片、迷乱音乐和昏暗灯光笼罩时，简直没有比这更完美的蛊惑环境了。他只需要端着酒杯走上去碰一下，无论谁都会听从他的建议。况且工作之外，克罗里自己也挺喜欢这一切的，环境和地狱很像，却没有那么脏、那么暗、那么多傻瓜。发明派对，这是他又一次虚报的业绩，恶魔哪能想出这么多寻乐的花招？他们大部分只会玩儿虫子，谋杀人类和彼此，以及在昏暗漏水的地下室挤成一团围观审判，无论如何都投处决票，毫不介意下一个被审判的就是自己。而另一小部分，或者说另外某一个恶魔，还致力于和天使共进晚餐。不，只有人类的小脑瓜才盛着这么多奇思妙想，短暂却耀眼。他们能发明各种不堪入目充满金钱和欲望的派对，也能发明……交际舞晚会。  
看在上帝——撒旦——随便谁的份上，交际舞晚会这种无聊的东西到底是哪个天使发明出来的！克罗里尽可能地把身子缩在屋角立柱的阴影里，喝着泡了梅子的利口酒，皱眉看向灯火通明亮如白昼的大厅。好吧，亮如白昼有点过分，但他都能看清阿兹拉斐尔为此戴上的重要场合格纹领结，这已经是个灾难了。但天使看起来颇为乐在其中，他被一群淳朴老实的街坊包围，脸上挂着温和的笑容，像是在布道一般（但其实只是在聊八卦）。恶魔盯着天使看了一会儿，直到他回望过来，说了句“他在那儿”之类的话，于是人类们也望了过来。  
克罗里只能从藏身处走出来，朝他们打了个招呼。好在灯光在这时暗了下来，让他不那么难受。站在阿兹拉斐尔身边的琼斯太太笑着叫他，“克罗里先生，干嘛躲在角落里啊？快来和你的天使跳第一支舞。”  
恶魔挑了挑眉毛。  
“别不好意思嘛。”琼斯说，挤了挤眼睛，“你平时不都这样叫拉斐尔先生？”  
“他的确是个天使。”恶魔诚实地说。这十分罕见。  
“噢~”琼斯太太，以及周围几个人类都捧着心口发出了怪声。柔缓的音乐响了起来，于是他们推搡着阿兹拉斐尔向前。天使眨着浅色的圆眼睛期待地看着他，于是恶魔只好叹了口气，伸出手：“我可以邀请你跳支舞吗，这位天使？”  
“没问题！”阿兹拉斐尔抓住他的手，快乐地说。  
交际舞，正如它的名字一般，比起一种舞蹈更不如说是一种社交手段。它的舞步十分简单，两位舞者必须时刻面向彼此并双手交握，就像一种更为亲密的、更有节奏的散步。此刻，克罗里慢吞吞地挪着步子，庆幸自己还有副墨镜，使得他和阿兹拉斐尔的对视没有那么尴尬。说实话，即使他们已经相识六千年，像一起跳交际舞这样的亲密举动还是头一回。  
而天使看上去也有些窘迫，这不太公平，因为他没有一副上好的墨镜来掩盖自己的眼睛。他躲闪着眼神，频繁眨动着双眼。克罗里在他第四次踩到自己的脚时收紧了搭在天使腰上的胳膊，在他耳边嘶嘶地说：“我是不是要变回蛇，才不会被你踩到脚？”  
“那样我可能会被你的尾巴绊倒。”天使忧心忡忡地说。恶魔拍了拍他的腰，让他别那么紧张。说到底，没人在看他们——他们都和自己的舞伴小声聊着什么，这是一场公开的私密会谈。  
“呼。”阿兹拉斐尔小声地松了口气，试图挑起话题，“你……”他思忖了一会儿，有主意一般稍微提高声音，“啊！你的……最好的朋友，他怎么样了？”  
这回轮到克罗里踩他的脚了。恶魔快速地做了几个踢踏舞的舞步才稳下身子，他装作不记得的样子说，“什……什么最好的朋友？”  
“你之前说过的，你没有去半人马座阿尔法星避难，是因为你失去了最好的朋友。我想，如果一切恢复正轨，你的朋友也许……”  
“哦哦，是的，是的。”恶魔说，“他挺好的，平安无事，快快乐乐。说实话……我感觉他比以前更圆润了。”  
“那太好了。祝福他。”天使抿着嘴笑。接着他安静了一会儿，浅色的眼睛有点黯淡。克罗里想说些什么，但阿兹拉斐尔再度开口了，“也许……有空的话，你可以把他介绍给我？我不是说要呃、侵犯你的隐私什么的，只是我们认识这么久了，既然他是你最好的朋友，我想、”  
“我最好的朋友是你。”克罗里打断了他越来越快的语速。天使愣在那里，微张着嘴，甚至忘了舞步。“什么？”他微弱地问。  
“天啊，傻天使。”恶魔甜蜜地叹了口气，揽着他继续跳舞，“我还能从哪弄出个最好的朋友？我开车去书店发现那里是一片火海，翻遍了每一个角落连你一根羽毛都没找到。哈斯塔和利古尔来找我的麻烦，我以为你那边也是一样，而他们成功了……《女巫阿格妮斯纳特良准预言集》！还记得我说拿它当纪念品吗？我不是要纪念你的老书店，你这个傻天使。我是要纪念你，我最好的朋友。”  
阿兹拉斐尔看着他，表情一片空白。克罗里开始后悔坦白，并飞速在大脑里寻找打圆场的语句，试图让天使相信刚才只是他另一个恶作剧。但他还没想出个所以然，天使的双眼已经重新闪动着光芒。他最好的朋友温柔、深情地望着他，脸上挂着最最感动的微笑，这甚至给他的脸上覆上一层柔和的光芒。“哦。”天使细着声音短促地说，像是喉咙里有夜莺在鸣叫，“哦，克罗里！”他温和地眨着眼睛，甚至还在眼底含了点泪水，声音又轻又颤抖，“我很抱歉之前在露台说的那些话……我想我也该坦诚——你也是我最好的朋友！”  
唉，傻天使。恶魔刚想再吐槽句什么，天使却快速地瞟了一眼周围，然后倾身靠近了他。紧接着，一个吻啄在恶魔瘦削苍白的脸颊，并在快速离开后晕开一片微不可查的红润色彩。  
“这、这是什、”克罗里结巴了，阿兹拉斐尔也红着脸偏过头，不再言语。在恶魔回味那个鸟啄般细小却完美的吻时，天使突然抓紧了他的手，咄咄逼人地盯过来：“等下，等下——刚才你说什么，你最好的朋友比以前更圆润了？”  
“也不是说你胖了不好看的意思！”恶魔赶紧反驳，示好般揽着他转了半圈，“你圆润着挺好……啊，该死！闭嘴然后跳舞吧，天使！”他恼羞成怒地低吼着，红晕已经爬上了耳尖。  
“好吧，我最好的朋友。”阿兹拉斐尔微笑着，隔着墨镜望进他的双眼。  
天使和恶魔——一对儿最好的朋友揽着彼此，双双滑入舞池深处。

**Author's Note:**

> 那首歌是皇后乐队的《You're my bestfriend》，克罗里以为天使死掉时的背景音乐。不过这首歌好像是写给妻子的（


End file.
